twilight unknown danger in magic (Chapter 1) the beginning of the End
by S1im3ag1e9
Summary: This is the beginning of a dramatic/grimdark fanfiction im writing. its About twilight finding an old mook about magic in the castles library. she reads them an unlocks an ancient evil that wants to destroy all.


Chapter one

_The beginning of the End_

It was a beautiful day in Equestria as twilight toils the day away with her books. She reads for hours trying to learn new spells but cannot seem to get a hold of the technique, "ugh, this spell is a dozy. I will have to try it later because i really should go see pinkie today. She told me to meet her at sugar cube corner for a get together." twilight says as she closes the book and slides it aside. "Well better now than never, as Apple Jack says." twilight states as she stands up and walks to the door. Twilight pushes the door but it remains closed "um?" twilight wonders and calls to spike "Spike, unlock the door, I'm not in the mood for one of your gags." twilight states and tries opening it again. "Spike? Are you there?" twilight asks worried. "Spike?" twilight says and steps back from the door worried he is not here. Twilight tries to unlock the door with magic but her horn just spurts out sparks. "Huh? What ... What is happening? Why can't i use my magic?" twilight begins feeling scared. Twilight slams her hoofs against the door to try to break it open. "SPIKE! HELP!" twilight yells as the world around her turns to utter darkness and voices fill the air muttering words the she cannot understand. "Nooooooo!" she scrams as she falls into a damp dark pit. Twilight closes her eyes tight screaming "HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!" She gasps and flails off her bed. "Whoa! Oof!" twilight falls onto the floor beside her bed. Twilight looks up to spikes bed and asks, "Spike?" Spike groans "yeah twilight, what's wrong" twilight stands up and shakes her head "nothing spike." Twilight ensures spike with a friendly hug and Spike hugs twilight back. "Well, i guess I'll get started on breakfast Twilight." Spike stands and walks to the door and down the stairs. Twilight walks over to the window and looks outside to the peaceful town of ponyville. "It was only a dream. Whew. I guess I'll be going to see pinkie today then." Twilight walks to the door and half way down the stairs to a strange pony looking with their back turned to her. "Um, Hello?" the strange pony does not answer. "Um, excuse me. We are not open for another hour. I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave." Twilight slowly walks toward the strange pony. "Um..." as twilight approach the pony the voices from her dream begin filling her head."I... shall... return... Twilight" Twilight steps back from the strange pony as it turns its head sideways an around to her its eyes glowing red and hooked to its forehead with small nails nailed in holding the chains and hook in its eye lids. Twilight gasps and steps back to the bookshelf and asks, "W-What are you?" the strange pony lightly laughs and dissipates as Spike walks through it with a tray of waffles. "What was that about twilight? Is there something wrong, you are as white as snow." twilight sits and looks at spike her eyes filled with tears? "T-Twilight? What's wrong, what happened?" Spike sets the tray of waffles on the floor and runs up to twilight. "Twilight?" Spike burps up a letter from the princess an falls right in to Twilights hooves. "Hmm? A letter from the princess stamped with a golden seal. Oh, no. this can't be good..." twilight holds her breath an opens the letter gasping at what is inside. "n-no..." twilight says quietly and tears up even more falling over onto her side curled up and cries loudly. Spike reads the letter to himself. "Dear twilight, it is with a heavy heart that i inform you of your brother's condition. Shining was attack last night and was not found until this morning. However, he was rushed to the hospital, but the doctors say he will not make it. I am sorry Twilight. Yours Truly, Princess Celestia." Spike bites his thumbs and walks around twilight's head and finger combs her hair. Twilight cries for hours spike had brought a pillow and blanket for her as he goes to get the others. Twilight tearfully asks "S-Spike?" she looks up an over to a note addressed to her from Spike Twilight opens the letter an reads it to herself "Twilight i went to get the others I'll be back soon. "Ugh... hmm? P.s i left you some waffles in case you get hungry." Twilight looks to a stack of three pancakes with syrup."Thank you, spike." twilight weakly smiles and pulls the waffles to her. "I love waffles." Twilight giggles weakly and takes small bite. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. "Um the library isn't open yet." Twilight calls to the door. "Twilight? Open up dear. Spike told us to come." Twilight get up an opens the door to Rarity. "Rarity? Where, are the others?" Rarity walks in and tells twilight "he is going to get them now. i was close by an spike told me what happened to your brother so i rushed over as quickly as possible." Twilight tears up "i need to go see my brother." Rarity looks at Twilight with a Re-insuring response. "Then we will go to him dear, we'll go to the station with the others which should be here now." An on cue a knock followed by the voices of Pinkie, fluttershy applejack and rainbow dash calling out to twilight "twilight! Are you feeling ok?" Twilight replies hazily "yeah, I'm ok. We are going to see my brother in canterlot medicinal facility." Twilight replies an opens the door trotting out, her eyes red from crying for so long. "Now Twi! Spike here said for you stay home and rest. And a'h won't stand to let you get hurt anymore." Applejack states and twilight turns to her, "i won't let my brother die! I'm going to help him recover from this and not you or any of you will stop me!" Twilight yells and grabs her through in pain. Twilight turn away and wipes her tears away and walks toward the town un aware of the dangers ahead.


End file.
